Video games and video game systems have become even more popular due to the marketing toward, and resulting participation from, casual gamers. Conventional video game devices or controllers use visual and auditory cues to provide feedback to a user. In some interface devices, kinesthetic feedback (such as active and resistive force feedback) and/or tactile feedback (such as vibration, texture, and heat) is also provided to the user, more generally known collectively as “haptic feedback” or “haptic effects”. Haptic feedback can provide cues that enhance and simplify the user interaction or user experience. Specifically, vibration effects, or vibrotactile haptic effects, may be useful in providing cues to users of electronic devices to alert the user to specific events, or provide realistic feedback to create greater sensory immersion within a simulated or virtual environment.
Conventional haptic feedback systems for gaming, virtual reality, augmented reality, and other devices generally include one or more actuators attached to or contained within the housing of a hand-held controller/peripheral for generating haptic feedback. Embodiments hereof relate to one or more actuators attached to or contained within a wearable device for generating haptic feedback.